


Sweet Sin and Benediction

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Shadows and Shades [5]
Category: The Borgias
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have trusted no one better than myself to keep her safe and happy in centuries, since we had been brother and sister, had died with the world cursing our name. Reborn embroiled in a promise I have kept, my service to a being that almost touches the divine to keep my goddess alive and forever mine. Her mine, and I hers, bending to her will and doing all in her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sin and Benediction

She is my goddess, gold and light, benediction and my penance in her touch. I am quiet in my place, a shadow watching her for every command, obedient as any dog to his master. We play it up, her dressed in gold and white, the glittering hostess who flits from one guest to another, smiling and gracious, I dressed entirely in black and remaining a fixed point at the fireplace, still and silent shadow guarding the light.

I have trusted no one better than myself to keep her safe and happy in centuries, since we had been brother and sister, had died with the world cursing our name. Reborn embroiled in a promise I have kept, my service to a being that almost touches the divine to keep my goddess alive and forever mine. Her mine, and I hers, bending to her will and doing all in her name.

When the guests leave, I can move, though I only to move from my feet to my knees, darkness bending to the light as she locks the door. As she comes to me, pale hand resting against the shadow that darkens an already tanned jaw, a smile bestowed upon me for my obedience.

Her lips are soft against my forehead, and I close my eyes, a smile curving my lips as I wait for what she will ask of me. There are days - weeks, months, decades - where I leave her side to attend to my own ambitions, but I will always come back to her. Always return to her, and to her wishes, and one day I will return to give her the world for her to do with as she will. All hers, the world bending to her desires as I.

Hands tug me to my feet, and I smile when she presses against me, as she sets my hands upon her waist, soft voice in my ear demanding and cajoling. Laughter floats in the air as I draw her close, arms tight around her, and cuts off when I lower my head to press a hungry kiss against her lips. She opens her mouth, drawing me in, sweet sin and benediction in one.

The lights are doused with a flick of a switch, and I am swallowed in the dark, guided only by her golden curls, her pale hand in mine. Clothing is left scattered on the floor, and she drags me into the wide bed, spreading me before her that she may do as she will. My hands curl into fists to keep from touching - worshiping her as a goddess should be - until she allows it. Her pleasure before my own, always.

Heat engulfs me as she sinks down, head thrown back with an expression of pure ecstasy. Soft, small hands press against my shoulders, and she rocks, seeking the rising tide of pleasure. Her voice is light and breathless, her eyes dark in her pale face as she looks at me, commands me to touch, to make her believe she is beautiful and worthy of love.

I can only do as she bids me, tracing every gentle curve - hip, waist, breast, shoulder - each dip and hollow. She shivers at the scrape of nails across the hollows of her hips, at the scratch of stubble at her collarbone, the nip and kiss in the hollow below her ear. Whispers filthy and sweet when I grip her hips, when I bring a hand up to cup her breast and flick a thumb across a hardened nipple.

Her nails are sharp in my shoulders, her grip tight heat, curses and prayers falling from her lips as she comes. She draws my own from me in a hissed command, and after we curl together in the covers. Shadow and light tangled together, forever as entwined as our lives, our fates.

She is my sister, my goddess, my love, sometimes my wife when we cannot bear to be apart. I am her devotee, her loyal servant, her god and her brother. We need no one else, and the world would revile us as much as it celebrates us if it knew the truth. I will never forgive them anything less than worship at her feet, and so they do not know, and will never know anything but the goddess of light and her guardian shadow.


End file.
